Teenage Dirtbag
by sexehbunneh
Summary: The story revolves around the song Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus about Spinelli and TJ.  Please read, hopefully enjoy, and please rate! thank-you!


**(A/N) this is a story based on a song which I do not own Recess or the song**

**I also changed some lyrics for it to make sense**

**Enjoy~3**

_Her name is Spinelli,_

_I had a dream about her,_

_She rings my bell,_

_I got gym class in half an hour,_

Spinelli. Ashley Spinelli. She lived close to me. In high school the group and I got a little space and pulled away just a little more. But we were still close. Spinelli however, started to go out with Lawson. When this happened she got distant from us. She always tries to come back but Lawson would pull her away at that point. Soon, Spinelli forgot who we were and didn't care for us any more. We all got use to it but there was that place in our hearts that wanted her back. Especially me. Every time she passes me in the hall, I think of the times before Lawson.

I sat up in the apple true which was surprisingly big. When I turned to fine Spinelli walking up to me with a white, knee length, summers dress. She had her hair down in curls and was in bare feet.

"Spinelli?"I said confused. Why was she here?

She then walked up to me. I jumped off the tree and she just stood there. She grabbed her lace sleeves biting her lip. What was she doing? She then pulled the lace and the dress came falling down as she stood naked before me. Her body slender and gentle looking, all sweet and humble. I got butterflies in my stomach. Oh how I wanted to go over there and kiss her...  
>Suddenly I woke up to see an angry english teacher looking at me in the eyes. Shoot. It was a dream.<p>

"Please, Mr. Detweiler, stay with us. We only have half an hour." He began before going back to his book in his hand.

I looked up at the bell. Half an hour till gym. My favourite subject. I wasn't exactly good at it but girls did gym with boys which meant I was with Spinelli.

_Oh how she rocks,_

_In Keds and tube socks,_

_But she doesn't know who I am,_

_And she doesn't give a damn about me._

I started doing jogs around the pitch. I just stared at the track as Vince went round once, twice, thrice. Man, he was fast. Gus was speeding up too but Mikey and Gretchen were way behind. I was about to look back when I saw a girl, deep black hair, natural olive skin, come by my side. It was Spinelli! Sense she wasn't allowed to wear her ski hat who wore a same colour of hat except it was a cap. She had a very tight white t-shirt which she tucked in her small, tight shorts. The clothes she wore showed her curves which were all in the right places. She was hot! But what made her rock was her tube socks with red reds.

"Hi Spinelli!"I smiled finally getting to talk to her after all these years. She turned to me shocked.

"Oh hi..."She struggled to remember my name. I just then ignored her and slowed my pace.

If she cared, she'd slow too but as she didn't she went on.

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby,_

_yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby,_

_Lissten to Iron Maiden baby with me,_

_Ohhhhhhhhhh_

I just sat in the cafeteria. I just slowly ate my burger while I listened to Iron Maiden full blast until Gretchen, Gus, Mikey and Vince joined me. I then lowered the music and was about to talk when I saw Spinelli walk past. She looked right and left and then stopped looking confused.  
>I was wishing I could ask her to join us and maybe listen to Iron Maiden with me.<p>

"Spinelli!" She turned her head to see Lawson waving his hands. She simply smiled and walked towards him.

_Her boyfriend's a dick,_

_And he rings a gun to school,_

_And he'd simply kick,_

_My ass if he knew the truth,_

I watched as Lawson had his arm round Spinelli. She didn't look too happy. He then turned her to stick his tongue down her throat but she turned away in disgust and he licked her cheek. He then whispered something to her and Spinelli's eyes opened wide. Her face went white but she sighed and went back to normal before turning to face Lawson. He stuck is long scaly tongue down her small soft mouth and she put her hand on his face. But I saw in her eyes she was not full of love but torture.

I walked outside with the guys and Gretch. We then bumped in Lawson and Spinelli. Spinelli dropped her books and I bent down to help her pick up her books.

"Get up, Detweiler!"Lawson yelled.

But I ignored him. Spinelli looked up at my face and gave a slight smile of gratefulness.

"I said get up!" He said again.

I still ignored him picking up the scattered pages. He then grabbed me by the collar and held me up to his face leaving my feet dangling in mid-air.

"I said get up!" He said again.

"Lawson, stop it!" Spinelli said trying to let him let go of me. The others in the group gasped and tried to help too.  
>"Let him go man!" Vince yelled.<p>

"Yeah, that's so not cool!"Gus backed up.  
>"Lawson, please!"Spinelli begged. He turned to her and dropped me. Gretchen and Mikey helped me up.<p>

"What?"Lawson said walking closer to Spinelli. Spinelli, scared, backed off. Wait, Spinelli! Scared? Impossibled.  
>"He was only trying to help." Spinelli said quietly. Lawson then slapped her across the face.<p>

"Hey that's not right..."I started to shout but he then took up a gun from his pocket and pointed it at me.  
>"Stay back!" He yelled. He then pointed the gun at Spinelli. "Or Spinelli goes boom."He then smiled.<br>Spinelli closed her eyes and took a deep breath before giving him a peck and linked her arms with him before walking off leaving her books behind.

"Deweiler, you're a teenage dirtbag!"  
>"What a dick!" Vince said shocked.<br>"So that's why Spinelli's been going out with him!"Gretchen said realizing the obvious. "She's been threatened with the gun."

I beat if Lawson knew I was crushing on her big time, he'd shoot me with the gun.

_She lives up my block, _

_But he drives an Iroc,_

_But he doesn't know who I am._

_And he doesn't give a damn about me,_

You'd think that I could hang out with Spinelli after school sense she only lives a couple houses away but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Stupid Lawson had a flashy, red Iroc which he drives. He picks her up and take her home. When he does take her home, he stays there until the time I go to bed. I've tried texting only to find out Lawson got her a new phone with a new number which I didn't have.

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby,_

_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby,_

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me,_

_Ooooooooooooohhhhh!_

I just watched through school as Spinelli, tough as she is, puts on a strong face which is a very convincing act.

I was walking up to Kelso's where I promised to meet the guys when I came across a poster.

**Iron Maiden**

**Live!**

**Friday!  
>Tickets on Sale Now!<strong>

I would love to take Spinelli. Me, her, just dancing, singing and what not. That's when I turned to see Lawson hooked arms with Spinelli.

"Iron Maiden? Seriously, Detweiler?" Lawson asked not impressed. "you really are a teenage dirtbag!" I just looked down at my feet.

_Yeah! Dirtbag! No, she doesn't know what she's missin,_

_Yeah! Dirtbag! No, she doesn't know what she's missin,_

I looked up slightly at Spinelli and she smiled sympathetically. I gave a smile too. But then Lawson tugged her, and the two walked off.

She has no idea what's she's missin if she doesn't go to the concert with me.

_Man I feel like mold,_

_It's prom night and I'm so lonely,_

_Low and behold, _

It was prom night. I didn't have a date. I just sat there. Alone. Vince was going out with Ashley Boulet (a.k.a. Ashley B), Gretchen was with Jeffery, he was the guy who had a crush on her in middle school and there fore was 'The Pest', Mikey was with Susan (a.k.a. Upside down girl) and Gus was with Theresa (a.k.a. Cornship Girl). I however, have no one. No one what so ever.

…...

I'm stuck with Lawson. If I don't...he shoot me or worse my friends. He then turns to me.

"Hey, babes, listen I'm away to get some drinks and catch a few friends before we have our slow dance, cool?"he asks.

I just nod.

"oh."He began. He then got closer to my ear. "Don't go anywhere near Detweiler! I've got a few spies so if they catch you, I'll shoot him. Got it!"

I gulped. "yes."I peeped.

He then smiled and ran off.

I sat for hours and hours. Nothing happened. I knew I wasn't allowed near my friends but that didn't mean I could look at them. I saw Vince and Ashley B. Cute couple. Gretchen and that stupid pest Jeffery, Mikey and upside down girl and the cutest of them all, Gus and Theresa. I searched for TJ. Probably with Ashley A. or something.

But I didn't see him. I then looked around to see him sitting on his on. I then looked in my purse. How am I suppose to give these to him? I asked myself without looking into my purse. The song before the slow dance came on and I wondered where Lawson was. I got up and started going through the school. I checked outside and I asked around. I couldn't believe it! He ditched me! I walked down to the Ladies Lavatory and reapplied my make-up. I didn't like doing my hair, doing my make-up or dressing up. But Lawson said I must look pretty like this to show he's got the best girl in school. I hated him. I walked out of the bathroom when I heard a noise.  
>"Uh, uh!"A female was panting. I knew what that was. I just sighed to myself and rolled my eyes before walking on.<br>"Uh, Lawson, right there, right there! Uh!" I became hard as stone. I turned slowly to the Janitor's Closet. I then walked over to it and put my ear to the door.  
>"Oh, Lawson, oh, oh!" My eyes widened and I clutched the door handle. Oh, that's it! Threatening me was one thing but CHEATING on me.<br>I boiled done to the core and swung open that door too Lawson's trousers and trunks kicked off him with Ashley A's knickers off. He had her up the wall with her legs wrapped round him.

"I don't believe this!" I yelled shocked. They let go of each other and Ashley A's dress fell down covering her.  
>"I thought you said use broke up?"She asked him suspiciously.<p>

Lawson gulped and looked betwee us. He tried to pull down his shirt covering him self up.  
>"What the HELL is this!"I yelled.<br>"It's...um..."

"Explain Lawson!" Ashley yelled.

We looked at each other and smiled evilly. Ashley bent down to grab her knickers and took his boxers and chucked my over his trousers. I searched through the pockerts.  
>"Hey!" He yelled. I then pulled out the gun he;s threatened me so much with and pointed it at him and he froze.<br>"Now listen here! I'm dumping you and I'm going with TJ, got it!" I yelled. Ashley and I walked together with his stuff.  
>"JERK!" She shouted behind him leaving Lawson there.<p>

"Hey, what am I suppose to do!" He yelled with no pants or underpants. "Not our fault!" We yelled back.

_She's walking over to me,_

_This must be fake,_

_My lips starts to shake._

_How does she know who I am?_

_And why does she give a damn about..._

I sat there lonely wondering when prom will be over. The slow dance song came on. The final song. I sighed. Prom suppose to be happy, but this wasn't. Suddenly the song was stopped. I looked up to find Spinelli and Ashley A. on stage.  
>"Hey, this is from Lawson, girlies!" Spinelli shouted throwing over trousers.<br>"And he'd love it if the girl would go crazy over these!" Ashley A added holding up a pair of boxers. The crowd began to chuckle.  
>"Hey's at the Janitor's Closet if all you girls are looking for him." Spinelli said winking. Suddenly there was a rush out the door except me. I stayed.<p>

"You take care of them."Spinelli ordered as she put on the slow dance song again.

"Cool, have fun!" She said winking at Spinelli before running off.

Spinelli and I were alone. She then walked over to me smiling and finally happy. Was this another dream? Is this real? My lips start to quiver. Is she really coming over to me. When she was a half way to me, she dug into her purse and brought out two cards and said,

"_I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby,_

_Come with me Friday, don't say maybe,_

_I'm just teenage dirtbag baby like you!"_

_Ooooooooohhhhhh_

I then stood up and she came running at me. As she reached me she put her mouth on mine and our tongues became one swirling round with each others.  
>"I missed you"I said, dazed. "I missed you more." She replied smiling.<br>I wrapped my arms around her waste and she wrapped her round my neck and we started to move. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes. So beautiful. The crowd then became to come back in. First ones in were Vince, Gus, Gretchen and Mikey with their dates."  
>"Aaaaaaaawwwww!"They all said. Spinelli and I turned our heads to them wondering what where they talking about. "So cute!" They all then said and Spinelli and I turned back to each others eyes before she giggled and I chuckled.<p>

_Yeah! Dirtbag! No she doesn't know what she's missin,_

_Yeah! Dirtbag! No she doesn't know what she's missin,_

I woke up from my dream that happened years and years ago. I looked to my side to see Spinelli was still asleep naked. I wrapped my arms round her before kissing her cheek.  
>"Morning,"She said putting her arm round my neck as I lay back and she got on top of me.<p>

We were trying for our second baby. 

Months later, I was trying to dress Gretel. She was like me, sense I am German-American. Spinelli came into the room laughing. I went over, gave her a peck and then rubbed her belly. We were expecting a boy. Sense Spinelli is Italian-American we're planning to call it Alanzo.

I then kissed her. Thank god Lawson cheated on her or we would never have a brilliant life together.


End file.
